Health and safety consciousness is growing as society acquires more leisure time to enjoy outdoor exercises such as running, biking, swimming, rollerblading, and the like. As well, owing to miniaturization many people prefer to carry small computing devices such as smart phones, music players, small tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like (collectively, “mobile devices”) with them as they exercise. Many such devices may be provided with position sensors such as but not limited to global positioning satellite (GPS) receivers, which are discussed herein as but one example of a position sensor.
Attempts have been made to leverage the position sensing capability of mobile devices to track an individual's exercise. Also, attempts have been made to establish a communication method whereby acquaintances can arrange to meet in person for a particular race. As understood herein, however, owing to the pace of modern life, people who are distanced from each other may nonetheless wish to race each other in real time for enjoyment and exercise. Moreover, particularly in the case of female exercisers, safety and security during exercises spanning many miles can be a concern.